La infeccion, preview
by smell-coffee
Summary: Un dia todo cambia. Ya no es lo que pensabas. La vida se vuelve mas dificil, y debes saber como lidiar con esto. Como lidiar con la muerte, y la locura... Preview de lo que vendra siendo el fic original, solo para que entiendan un poco. Rated M por lenguaje ofensivo y violencia.


_**Un suceso inesperado me hizo escribir esto. Es un adelanto de lo que será un fic (en cuanto tenga al menos 6 capítulos). Si no le entienden, háganmelo saber. Es totalmente un AU (Another Universe/Otro Universo). Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**_

* * *

La vida nunca fue buena conmigo. Nunca tuve lo que quise, pero si lo que necesitaba. En mis primeros años de escuela, mis compañeros del colegio me dejaron en claro que no les caía bien. Eso me hizo volverme fuerte. Cuando mi hermana llegó, fue un momento feliz, aunque duró muy poco. Mis padres se peleaban constantemente, y eso me volvió algo violenta. Hace unos años, mi madre nos dejo. Me sentí triste, pero no se comparó con lo que sentí cuando vi que mi padre estaba sufriendo más que mi hermana y yo. Me llene de ira hacia mi progenitora. No merecía ese nombre. No sé cómo se enteraron en la escuela, pero iban haciéndome preguntas como: "¿Cómo está tu madre?", pero cesaron cuando empecé a romper narices. Pero con esta enfermedad, mis esperanzas se acabaron.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? Las cuatro razones por las que me seguía levantando a preparar el desayuno, me habían dejado lentamente…_

Me alegro de tener la fuerza necesaria para patear traseros, y la voz y mirada suficientes para hacer que la gente se estremezca. Si soy diferente con Vega es porque, de cierta manera, me recuerda a su hermano. Además, se lo debo, _**porque si ella no hubiera estado ahí, yo hubiera muerto…**_

_**Jade West.**_

* * *

No teníamos la mejor casa, pero al menos teníamos una. Tampoco teníamos dinero suficiente, pero nunca faltó comida. No me quejé de mi vida. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermana Trina, porque siembre se quejaba de todo. En cambio mi hermanito, entendía todo a la perfección y decía que si a todo. Le podías decir que íbamos a comer un pedazo de carne cruda que nos encontramos en la calle, y él iba a responder con un OK. Pero cuando esta masacre llegó, mis padres murieron y mi hermano huyó, ya nada quedaba para ser feliz. Salía del diario para evitar escuchar a mi hermana quejarse de cuanto odiaba su vida. Entonces conocí a Jade. Era violenta y ruda, pero conmigo se comportaba diferente. Y supe que no me iba a dañar cuando me dejó ir con ella.

_Si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir de hambre Trina. Y si, se que afuera me llegara esa desgracia de cualquier modo, pero quiero morir sabiendo que al menos luche por quedarme en este mundo, aunque ahora esta jodido…_

El ser humilde no te impide crecer ni caer en la cuenta de lo que está pasando, pues al ser miserable, lo mejor que puedes hacer es observar. Te haces fuerte en carácter, que lo mismo de fuerza física. Le debo mucho a Jade, me salvó la vida y cuidó de mi hermano. Ha demostrado que tiene un buen corazón, y claro que me encaminaría a una aventura con ella. _**Aunque eso signifique que tenga que morir, porque de matar ya se encargó esta puta infección.**_

_**Tori Vega.**_

* * *

Siempre fui la consentida. No éramos pobres, pero tampoco pijos. Me llenaron la cabeza de con sueños e ideas. Todos ellos. Mis padres, mis cinco hermanos. Pero cuando se fueron, me perdí. Siendo la única mujer de la familia aparte de mi madre, siempre quisieron protegerme y mimarme, sin saber que eso sería mi perdición. No sabía hacer nada y solo tenía mis estudios. ¿Pero de que me servían ahora? En ninguno de mis libros de texto venia que hacer en un mundo postapocaliptico.

_Ellos salieron y como vi que no regresaban, salí a buscarlos pero esos monstruos vinieron y… y… ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! No s=he comido porque no sé cómo prepararme de comer, visto la misma ropa de hace una semana porque no sé cómo funciona la lavadora, ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera se me mi dirección. Voy a morir…_

Sin embargo, ellas se portaron muy bien conmigo. Una más que la otra. Y aunque afirmaban que no era una completa idiota, y que mi sabiduría serviría de algo, siempre seguiré siendo esa tonta, inútil, mimada, niña pelirroja, y de cualquier forma voy a morir, _**¿O no?...**_

_**Cat Valentine.**_

* * *

Vengo de esta familia de ricachones. Siempre tuve todo antes de que lo quisiera o pidiera. A pesar de eso, siempre fui humilde con la gente pobre. Ayudaba cada vez que tenía tiempo. Pero eso era un "malgasto de energía", y a mis padres les vino a la cabeza que sería una gran idea enviarme al internado. Nunca pude practicar deporte porque "ese tipo de actividades son para gente salvaje". A pesar de no haber jugado football o baseball cuando chico, mi cuerpo era fornido y tenía fuerza en los brazos. Pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar que sentirías si al regresar a casa, la vida como la conocías ya no existiera? Yo no sabía pelear, pero al menos tenía armas.

_Mi padre era un hombre odiado, así que consiguió todas estas pistolas para protegerse. Pensó que yo sería tan odiado como él, así que me enseño a usarlas, y es algo que puedo agradecer…_

Tenemos el auto, tenemos las armas, y queremos acabar con lo que esta infección trajo consigo. Pero si no funciona, no importa, _**yo ya no tengo nada a que aferrarme ahora… **_

_**André Harris.**_

* * *

En mi poco tiempo de vida, siempre hice lo que mi "padre" quería que yo hiciera. Bueno, casi todo. Acepté que me inyectara todo lo que él quería. Acepte que experimentara conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero fue suficiente. Yo no iba a asesinar a nadie. No me importaba lo que él dijera, por primera vez, no iba a ser su juguete.

_Si tu objetivo era matar tanta gente no me hubieras puesto sentimientos. ¿Cómo quieres que sienta gozo al hacer sufrir a las personas? No voy a cumplir los caprichos de un demente resentido…_

Ese día, cuando enfrenté a mi creador, fue el día en que me di cuenta que o tenía nada que hacer ahí. Me dedicaría a buscar algo, ayudar a alguien. Pero sin embargo sus palabras siempre estarían en mi cabeza y pasarían ahí toda la vida: _**Tú solo eres un experimento que salió mal, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí…**_

_**Beck Oliver.**_

* * *

Todo es mi culpa. La infección, la gente muerta y loca, todo. Yo pude haberla evitado, pero no. Tenía que ser el chico miedoso y crédulo de siempre. Bueno, no es que tuviera otra opción. Si te amenazaran con algo igual, hubieras hecho la misma elección. _¡Está bien! Me mantendré alejado. No vendré siquiera a preguntar si quieres cenar. Pero por favor, deja a mi madre en paz, papá. _

Debí haber visto en sus ojos ese brillo malvado que decía que no era cierto. Pude haber salvado vidas, pude haber mantenido a las familias unidas. Pero ¿Qué más se puede hacer? Ahora todo se fue a la mierda. Aunque, si encuentro un equipo que me ayude, tal vez pueda detenerlo antes de que esto se ponga peor. _** Aunque ya es algo tarde, pero funcionará… **_

_**Robbie Shapiro.**_

* * *

_**LA INFECCION.**_

_**PROXIMAMENTE...**_


End file.
